Some computer aided design programs allow users to create custom geometries by extruding two-dimensional splines into three dimensions. An extruded geometry can be shaped by applying a bevel curve to the geometry. However, doing so can result in unwanted deformations such as bumps protruding from the geometry. In addition, bevel curves cannot typically be easily applied to self-intersecting splines.